


Overexposure

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Overexposure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Overexposure

Intro Info  
Category: Slash, G  
Spoilers: None  
September 1998  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files, not me.  
A little Skinner Torture Drabble.

* * *

Overexposure  
by Halrloprillalar

Walter Skinner suffered. Not physically, much. No marks would remain. His skin burned, his gut knotted, he clenched his jaw. All mere side effects of the psychological pain, the torture he endured, unable to escape his captors. Their words battered his ears, beating through the shields he held. The line faltered and spears jabbed, taking quick advantage of the gaps. Each touch flashed rage or bled shame. Nowhere to hide, nothing he could do.

"Look at this one, Daniel, Walter's in the bathtub. Wasn't he cute?" Mrs Skinner gushed to her disgustingly eager audience.

Nothing except die.

F I N I S

* * *

Feedback? You can email me at .


End file.
